geekspacetvfandomcom-20200215-history
Behind the Screens
About ]] Behind the Screens is a live discussion show talking about playing and running Tabletop RPGS. Wednesdays 2pm PT on twitch.tv/geekspacetv The funny thing about this show, and the concept for this show, is that I have literally been playing D&D longer than you've been alive.~''Pupil, to Teach. ''Having played D&D that long, I can still safely say you're one of, if not the best GM I have ever known. ... I've met Matt Mercer.~Same, to same. Feel free to put any of this up on the Wikia.~Anna.You betcha!~Me. Cast * RandomTuesday * Anna Geeks Course Syllabus Of course there is a syllabus. List of Behind the Screens Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Trivia and quotes Ep 1 It looks like there will be divine mixing spoons and a god of pastries in Anna's world, or at least a pastry cult. Lauren's pastryon, a sort of pantheon,'' didn't seem to pass muster though. ''Prestidigitation is the most powerful spell.~Anna Speak to Animals is the best spell.~Lauren Ep 2 Pandas are not helping themselves.~Lauren Koalas are super flammable.~Lauren New Zealand won't kill you but Australia will (Trooper). It's the Shire.~Anna Alignment isn't a thing.~Anna Worst spell? Time Stop. The high-level magic user stops time, deals with all the problems, unstops time and the rest of the players are like: "Well, that was cool."~Trooper Ep 3 Don't be Batman! ... Have something to care about.~Anna I don't like Batman.~Lauren. Do not tempt me to cancel this show and go with that other idea.~Anna How adorable is that, a roving band of little tortles''See, for instance, this page about tortles. playing instruments? That's amazing''.~Anna Communicate! Pretend that you are all adults at the table and actually talk about things honestly and openly.~Anna How do you roll a 1 on eating a cupcake?~Anna I took clumsy.~Lauren Would you like this cupcake of healing?~Lauren''Replying to @pumpikin1's question: ''Are Pastry Deity's Spell Scrolls, really Pastries or Cookies or something that they eat to "cast" their spells? NftE: The Pastry Deity was also referred to as the Great Pastriess (thanks to @quasi79 for the spelling) Ep 4 As long as you're not exactly 37, you're not basically dead.NftE: I am relieved. I lived through that tricky age.~Lauren I'm not anticipating people lying on my cutting table. Or am I?''Comment in chat by @CaptSardonic: ''It's a cutting table: hopefully it can support at least half a person. NftE: #NotAKnifeGirl ~Lauren Your work is never done.~Lauren The discussion about "canning" vs "jarring". Halflings are great, halflings are my favorite.~Lauren At the end of the day, you can house rule whatever the fuck you want.~Lauren Tucker's Kobolds were a recurring theme in chat, and Anna addressed that. RPGs should be, generally, a collaborative experience. The GM isn't opposed to the players, the GM is a facilitator for the players. You're working together to build an entertaining and enjoyable narrative.~Anna Episode 1 will take place either during the fundraiser on May 26th or mid-June. Ep 5 There is absolutely nothing wrong with using pre-made modules.~Lauren Fishing is not a helpful feature in a combat encounterNftE: I put this quote here because the story behind is so cute..~Lauren I wouldn't give, like, dark and gritty shadowrunners a, like, rescue a cat from a tree mission.~Lauren There is an impetus, when you're doing D&D, to put more combat in.~Lauren I like success with consequences.~Lauren Markus was not nearly as chaos muppet as the chaos muppets that I have.~Lauren Claudia, I am never going to be upset about having you as one of my players, I hope you're aware of that.~Lauren What would Fang do?~Lauren Oh, I just need to broadcast all of Seattle.~Anna Ep 6 Spychedelic is absurd ... It is puns and innuendo and super spies in 1965.~Anna I don't have any idea what that looks like yet and historically speaking that's okay.~Anna Coming in without an end is actually not as bad as you think.~Lauren I played a character called Cassandra Straight. Her friends call her Cas.~Lauren Cookies are great and I want more.~Lauren You can be, like, allergic to your own enamel.~Lauren My hair is purple, I promise you.~Lauren Glossary Crag(s)fall: the city the party will be leaving at the start of ep. 0See . It is a great vacation spot. It is known for being like Disney World: it's very clean, and very happy and very pleasantSee .. It is a combination of dwarvish and gnomish. Where tourists don't go, everything is made for the shorter folk only. Cragslist: a big bulletin board in Cragsfall where people go and post job listings.See Habitats for Halflings: The Habitats for Halflings will make several houses and the halflings will take apart all but one of them, which they turn into a temple for Pastrius. That's right, they make it a bakery, because halflings love baked goods, but as a nomadic people, they don't really have good access to bakeries...''See '''Mountain': the mining village the party will be going to in ep. 0.See Pastrius: the Pastry Deity.See but the idea of a Pastry deity was there in already. Notes Category:Behind the Screens